


Bomb Guns

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline





	Bomb Guns

Ajay had cleared another outpost successfully. He was now back in Banapur, probably to stock up on ammo, and Sabal happened to see him passing through. 

“Ajay! Congratulations on clearing the outpost, brother.” Sabal frowned when Ajay made absolutely no indication that he’d heard.

“Ajay! Brother?” He walked up next to Ajay, patting him on the shoulder to stop him. Finally Ajay turned, asking a silent question.

“Brother. I didn’t mean to interrupt your shopping, I just wanted to congratulate you on clearing the outpost.” There was a solid second of dead silence.

“...WHAT?!” Sabal blinked.

“...The outpost, brother, congratulations on clearing it.”

“WHAT? I CAN’T HEAR YOU! YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP!” He was shouting, his hearing clearly affected either by the gunfire or a close call with a grenade. Sabal took a deep breath.

“CONGRATULATIONS…” He was immensely gratified when Ajay nodded his understanding. 

“...ON CLEARING...THE OUTPOST!!” 

“OH. THANKS!! THEY HAD A LOT OF BOMBS! ...BOMBS ARE REALLY LOUD.”

“YES, BROTHER, BOMBS ARE VERY LOUD.”

“AND THEY HAD...LIKE...BOMB GUNS.”

“BOMB GUNS? YOU MEAN ROCKET LAUNCHERS?” Sabal felt silly shouting this conversation, especially considering the stares and giggles only he could hear, so he put a hand on Ajay’s back and gently ushered him into the relative privacy of a safehouse.

“NO, THEY WERE BIGGER. THEY SHOT A BOMB UP INTO THE AIR...AND THEN IT EXPLODED, AND RAINED A LOT OF LITTLE BOMBS ALL OVER THE PLACE. ...THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE…” 

“ARTILLERY?!” Ajay had had a close call with artillery? No wonder he couldn’t hear anything. They had artillery at the outposts? This was a new and very unsettling development.

“YEAH, ARTILLERY.”

“ALRIGHT. STAY HERE AND REST. YOUR HEARING WILL COME BACK GRADUALLY, BUT IT WILL COME BACK.”

“OKAY. THANKS.”

“AND AJAY? NEXT TIME THERE’S ARTILLERY, CALL FOR BACKUP.”

“OKAY.” Sabal patted Ajay on the shoulder, then set off to make himself a cup of tea to soothe his throat.


End file.
